


Jeu de rôles

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Geeks, Geeky, Gen, Humor, Role-Playing Game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren n'est pas un mauvais MJ à Donjons et Dragons, mais il peut être très sadique avec ses joueurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeu de rôles

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.

"Vous continuez à avancer dans ce grand marais puant pendant quelques heures, avec comme seule distraction les coassements des grenouilles. Puis vous arrivez devant une cabane bâtie sur un monticule un peu moins humide que le reste, entouré de quelques buissons. La porte est entrebaillée. Que faites-vous ?"

"Euh, on frappe à la porte ?" suggère Jonathan.

Ca semble une solution polie, mais peut-être peu adaptée à un monde peuplé de zombies, comme celui dans lequel ils sont en train de jouer. Andrew ne fait pas de remarques, mais il commence à se préparer psychologiquement à une attaque.

"Vous entendez un lent bruit de bas... Puis des bruits étranges, comme quelqu'un qui utiliserait des outils. Une vieille femme entrebaille la porte, elle est hideuse, elle a trois verrues sur le menton."

"Elle nous attaque ?" demande Andrew paniqué.

"Fais-moi un jet de perception... ah, tu ne sais pas encore ! Tu veux attaquer en premier, pour être sûr ?" La voix de Warren est engageante, mais Andrew n'a pas très envie d'être l'agresseur, surtout avec une sorcière qui pourrait peut-être lui faire pousser des oreilles d'âne ou pire. "Non."

"Elle vous ouvre, tout en vous regardant avec méfiance, et vous demande ce que vous venez chercher ici."

C'est le personnage de Jonathan qui explique à la vieille femme qu'ils ont besoin de sa magie pour affronter les zombies ; qu'ils sont venus de très loin chercher cette potion. Il n'a pas un très haut score en intelligence, aussi Warren lui fait recommencer longuement les explications. Pendant ce temps, Andrew se pose des questions sur ce qui va arriver maintenant.

Quand Warren est de bonne humeur, il leur fait habituellement jouer des scénarios emplis de rebondissements où ils terminent grands seigneurs, éventuellement maîtres du monde, et souvent maléfiques.

Quand Warren est de mauvaise humeur, il leur fait jouer des scénarios où il leur faut déployer toute l'habilité du monde pour que leurs personnages ne se fassent pas humilier à répétition, puis tuer pitoyablement.

Andrew commence vraiment à avoir le sentiment qu'aujourd'hui est un des mauvais jours. Peut-être est-ce le marais. Encore qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a eu encore à faire de jet de dextérité pour ne pas s'y vautrer. C'est peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé d'objet magique dangereux mais puissant, ni combattu de démon lors d'un exaltant combat, ni été remarqués par un seigneur riche et puissant chef d'une cour emplie d'intrigues. Ou alors, c'est tout simplement parce que devenir maîtres du monde ne va pas bien à leurs personnages.

C'est la faute de Jonathan, aussi ! Quel besoin avait-il de vouloir jouer un paladin ? Ensuite, on se retrouve à avoir besoin de hauts scores dans la plupart des caractéristiques, et si après cela on se retrouve presque aussi intelligent que son cheval... eh bien, ce n'est pas au joueur de se plaindre, mais plutôt à ses camarades.

Il est vrai que le personnage d'Andrew n'est pas des plus brillants non plus. Il trouvait cela très classe et mystérieux de jouer un barde, mais depuis que sa harpe a été brisée par le premier zombie venu, il se sent un peu inutile, surtout qu'il n'a pas d'argent pour en racheter une. Il se demande s'il devrait arguer qu'il à la compétence "siffloter des jolies musiques avec un brin d'herbe" ou plutôt essayer de se fabriquer un instrument de musique avec les moyens du bord. Un xylophone, par exemple. Du moins, quand ils seront revenus à la civilisation. Enfin, pas tellement la civilisation, mais un endroit avec des arbres, quoi.

Enfin bref. Andrew espère très sincèrement et très fortement que Warren n'est pas dans un de ses mauvais jours, sinon il pourra dire adieu à son xylophone, et à beaucoup d'autres choses. Bien sûr, Warren fait de bons scénarios, dans les deux cas. Pas comme Andrew, qui a l'habitude de mette en place une quête exaltante sans même imaginer à l'avance un moyen de l'accomplir et se retrouve tout gêné quand les joueurs ne trouvent pas non plus. Pas comme Jonathan, qui panique dès que les joueurs font quelque chose d'un peu inattendu. Warren est un bon maître de jeu. Le plus souvent. Andrew pourrait jurer que c'est vrai, même de la façon la plus objective.

Andrew est ramené dans le jeu par Warren en train de jouer la vieille femme. Il joue bien et raconte bien, c'est incontestable. Il branle la tête et prend une voix éraillée pour leur dire. "Jeunes hommes, c'est donnant-donnant. Vous voulez cette potion, et je suis capable de la faire. Moi, il y a quelque chose que je veux."

"Quoi ?"

"Ma fille a été ensorcelée !" hurle la vieille d'une voix criarde - Warren fait très bien la voix criarde. "Un horrible magicien l'a transformée en grenouille ! Je vous en prie, sauvez-là !"

"Ca, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir embrasser toutes les grenouilles du marais pour trouver la bonne." plaisante Andrew.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'à cet instant, il prie pour que le juste contraire de ce qu'il vient de dire se produise.

Il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas à s'identifier trop nettement à son personnage - qui d'ailleurs est beau, intelligent, sait jouer de la musique, et serait incapable d'invoquer un démon pour sauver sa vie. D'ailleurs, ça ne le dérange absolument pas quand son personnage se fait gravement blesser ; il y a toujours les sorts de soin. Il n'en dirait pas autant dans la vie. Et pas seulement parce qu'il n'y a pas de sorts de soin. Ca doit faire mal. Alors que pour un perso, pas de problème.

Mais embrasser des grenouilles, c'est différent. C'est un peu... non, c'est vraiment embarrassant. Surtout devant des gens.

Et bien sûr, c'est justement ce qui va se passer.

"Vous avez bien deviné, jeune homme." lui murmure la vieille femme avec un horrible sourire. Enfin, ce n'est pas que le sourire de Warren est horrible, loin d'Andrew cette pensée. Mais sur une vieille femme, il le serait probablement. Et d'ailleurs, il est certainement censé l'être. Mais un sourire de Warren ne peut jamais être vraiment horrible.

C'est peut-être un peu handicapant pour un rôliste d'avoir... une certaine attirance pour son maître de jeu. Cela peut déconcentrer. Par exemple, cela peut faire oublier de protester vigoureusement quand votre camarade de quête annonce, d'un air peu motivé mais en prenant la pose, que oui, vous allez essayer de retrouver sa fille en embrassant toutes les grenouilles du marais. Tous les deux.

"Vous commencez à pourchasser les premières grenouilles." énonce Warren. "La vieille se tient derrière vous et vous supervise. "Bien sur la bouche, jeunes hommes, on n'est jamais trop prudents." Quand vous avez fini avec l'une d'entre elles, elle la récupère en disant qu'au moins, comme ça, on est sûr de ne pas se tromper en la mettant dans le ragoût de ce soir..."

"Y a que les français pour manger des grenouilles." gémit Jonathan d'un air désespéré.

Andrew sent que son devoir est de protester. Maintenant. Energiquement. OK, en geignant un peu.

"Mais on pourrait tomber juste du premier coup ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on ne tombe pas juste du premier coup ?"

"Les probabilités."

Andrew rappelle, à grand peine, ses souvenirs de cours de mathématiques, qui le rejoignent avec l'assistance inespérée de sa mauvaise foi. "C'est exactement la même probabilité que ce soit la première, ou que ce soit la dixième, ou la centième ! Dans tous les cas, ça pourrait arriver !"

Warren n'a pas l'air près à le contester sur ce point-là - ça ne doit donc pas être totalement faux. A la place, il lui tend trois dés à dix faces.

"Si tu as trois dix, tu tombes sur la bonne du premier coup. Sinon, ça sera à ma sauce."

La sauce de Warren ne sera pas forcément des plus agréables au goût. Andrew agite longuement, et superstitieusement, les dés dans sa main avant de les lancer. Mais il n'y croit pas vraiment. Tout d'un coup, sa belle foi dans l'équiprobabilité semble lui faire défaut.

Les dés tournent sur eux-mêmes comme des toupies avant de se stabiliser.

Dix. Dix. Dix.

"Yeah !" hurle Andrew, avant de se rappeler que s'il réveille les parents de Warren, ils seront probablement forcés de se coucher à minuit la prochaine fois.

C'est le meilleur jet qu'il ait jamais fait. Bien sûr, peut-être est-ce un peu dommage de ne pas l'avoir fait lors du combat final contre les zombies, ou lors de l'utilisation d'un anneau de souhait, ou lors d'un jet de sauvegarde après un blast de désintégration... mais bon, quand on y pense, aucune de ces circonstances ne l'aurait mis en situation d'embrasser des grenouilles.

"C'est bon." conclut Warren, reprenant immédiatement son air habituel, comme si tout était prévu. "La première grenouille que tu embrasses se transforme immédiatement en une superbe jeune fille. Elle noue ses bras autour de toi comme si elle n'allait jamais te lacher et t'embrasse passionnément en retour."

Jonathan a les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes - mais c'est le cas depuis qu'il a vu le résultat du dé.

Andrew se sent tout bizarre à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas seulement l'effet d'irréalité de "J'ai réussi un jet de dé de monstre." C'est sans doute parce que son personnage - tout distinct de lui qu'il soit - est en train d'embrasser une jolie fille. Ce qui, quand il y pense, ne lui est jamais arrivé dans la vie.

Mais peut-être est-ce plutôt la façon dont Warren le dit, parce que sa voix est si évocatrice et que ce qu'il dit ne lui resemble tellement pas et que d'un seul coup Andrew baisse les yeux, et ce ne sont pas de longs cheveux de jolie jeune fille qu'il imagine alors qu'il laisse le monde réel autout de lui se faire oublier.

Mais apparemment, il ne peut pas rester ainsi trop longtemps. Jonathan le regarde d'une façon qui laisse à penser qu'il doit avoir l'air idiot, et Warren reprend.

"La vieille femme enthousiaste commence tout de suite à préparer la potion. Sa fille déclare d'un air passionné qu'elle partira avec vous, que cela fait partie du sortilège, et la sorcière ne peut la contredire."

Peut-être Warren est-il de bonne humeur, après tout, pense Andrew alors qu'il l'entend décrire en quelque mots la préparation de la potion et les préparatifs du départ.

"La fille se jette sur toi en papillonnant des yeux, et te serre par le bras en te disant : J'espère qu'à la ville il y aura des marchands de belles robes, et de bijoux, et que tu pourras m'offrir ce genre de choses. Ca me ferait tellement plaisir !"

Encore que... rien n'est moins sûr.


End file.
